User blog:Alvoria/WotW 23 - I could post anything and nobody would notice.
Really? Not a single reply to last week? Really? I think I put too much effort into these blog posts sometimes. Whatever. So Custom Stuff updated this week to accomidate the new version of Forge. Not having time to actually play I haven't been able to do any testing which admitedly kinda sucks. The new version no longer requires Modloader, which I think is a step in the right direction. Anything that moves more towards a single-api environment is a good thing IMO. :-) All of the pics for Splendid Stones have been finished, but I haven't gotten around to doing the writeup for the mod yet. I doubt anyone is clamoring to download it, so I'm not going to worry too much. ;-) I've really been focusing on my texturing this weekend. I finished Minecarts on Friday, which were posted on my forum thread. Yesterday I took the Emerald, Emerald Ore, and Emerald Block from the Mystic Birthstones mod I've been derping around with and moved them over to my texture pack, as well as updating them a little bit. I think they look pretty good, though I'm still wondering about the Block of Emerald. Since it will be a while before 1.3, I've got plenty of time. ;-) Today I've already worked on two new chests: The Ender Storage chest and the Ender Chest. Yea, I'm going to be supporting that mod with my texture pack for as long as they keep updating it. Since I already had a good obsidian base, I decided to also just suck it up and texture the Ender Chest that's going to be in the 1.3 Minecraft update. Speaking of the Ender Chest (my segway's are AWESOME today!) In the latest snapshot this has been tweaked so that it is now per-player rather than per world. This is a HUGE improvement over the older version. The fact that you only get a single network also means that it's not overpowered. I still prefer the Ender Storage mod, but for a core-game mechanic the Ender Chest now falls firmly into the "not bad" category. ;-) And for today... MORE CHESTS! In addition to Ender Storage, I'm also going to be supporting another mod with my pack: the Utility Chests mod made by my forum-friend watkins577. That mod is a bit unbalanced (read: a lot unbalanced), but I really like it none the less. It's like a more compact version of all of the stuff I really like about Equivalent Exchange (which is even more broken), without all of the uber-brokenness of that mod. The textures, however, are ghastly so I'm going to be re-doing them for my own Sanity. Yes, you see what I did thar. ;-) So that wraps up what I've been up to this week. How's everyone else fairing? ^_^ Oh, that's right, I forgot that nobody reads these anymore. :-( ~ PsychoSupreme 19:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts